Después del Fin
by Louperit
Summary: Este Fics esta dedicado a todo aquel que sufrió y lloro por el ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada del 2012. Este es un punto de vista, el que significo para todos. Ese final que nadie mostró por ser un programa para niños, un punto de vista real... desde su punto de vista. Alerta de Spoiler. Si no quieres saber como termina la historia no lo leas. Pero si si... Bienvenido...


**ALERTA!**

* * *

 **ALERTA DE SPOILERS! Si no haz visto el ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada no te recomiendo que leas esto. Más que el contenido es por lo que se siente después de ver el capitulo. La catarsis que experimente (Y creo que experimentaron muchos y muchas) es mas que triste. Es dedicado para todos los Fans que siguen esta historia desde los inicios de esta serie. Desde que todos los seguimos y sentimos la tristeza de un final así... de temporada.**

 _ **Se pide que se lea con esta música. Es una recomendación por si acaso...**_

 _ **Soundtrack: . C21FX Solace**_

. _**Marcus Warner - Liberation**_

 _ **Sin más que decir... que comience...**_

* * *

 **Después** **del Fin**

 **.**

 _Supuse que no íbamos a lograrlo._

 _Todo estaba perdido._

 _Cuando escuche ese gemido abrupto lo descubrí…_

 _Era nuestro Fin…_

Fueron los momentos más largos de nuestras vidas. Verlo allí, atravesado por Shredder, por Dios… Había tanta sangre allí… demasiada para ser real…. Pero lo era… era real. Abril le dio un colapso que termino como un desgarrador grito de agonía, dentro de mi cabeza todo funcionaba a mil… estaba muerto… estaba muerto…. Estaba muerto…

Corrimos como si fuera nuestra vida la que se estuviera yendo. Era imposible creer que con cada paso que dábamos… Splinter estaba más y más lejos de nosotros. Al llegar allí… todos reunidos alrededor de su inerte cuerpo supimos lo peor… no sobreviviría de esta.

Las veces anteriores cuando creíamos que moriría siempre volvía a nosotros. Siempre creímos que sería así… pero esta vez… no termino como nosotros queríamos…. Como lo habíamos planeado.

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, las de todos nosotros en realidad, nuestro padre… nuestro bondadoso y amado padre… se había ido… para siempre….

Lloramos… lloramos de rabia e impotencia, de dolor y sufrimiento. De todo lo que sentimos como apropiado para mostrar nuestra incapacidad de salvarle. Debimos haber pensado que esto sucedería… que Shredder preferiría su venganza antes del mundo… antes que de Karai…

Cuando el viento se volvió más violento y tumultuoso, empezó todo a ser absorbido por ese agujero blanco… Abrace a Splinter, mis lagrimas recorrían todo mi rostro hasta terminar en la suya, lo rodeamos con nuestros brazos, como si nuestros sentimientos pudieran reconfortarlo con el fin del mundo… No importaba… no si en el mundo no existía uno de nosotros.

Abríamos estado en esa posición para siempre pero el viento comenzó a jalarnos, no quería soltarle aun… se había ido y nosotros habíamos fallado en nuestra misión, Todo estaba perdido y no sabíamos que hacer… no sabía qué hacer. Cuando el viento se volvió insoportable los demás comenzaron a soltarme para correr a un lugar seguro en donde afirmarse… yo en cambio seguía con el cuerpo apretado contra mi pecho.

Grite… grite como nunca antes lo había hecho, deje que mis lagrimas recorrieran mi toda mi cara hasta terminar en su pecho cubierto de sangre… mis manos estaban con él liquido carmesí…

Mi padre… el que me enseño todo, el que creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, el que nos salvo de un destino doloroso y cruel, el único que no corrió al vernos, el que nos amo como si fuéramos sus propios hijos, el padre que me llamo por mi nombre… el cual jamás me dijo monstruo… el me dio todo… y yo… no pude salvarle.

Abril corrió con lagrimas aún en su rostro, me tomo la mano aún con las mejillas entumecidas me miro con compasión y allí lo entendí todo…

Ella también lo había perdido todo… Casey igual… sus padres no existirían más… por lo menos yo tenía a mis hermanos pero ellos no tenían a nadie… Mire el cielo y vi ese agujero agrandarse cada vez más y más… cerré mis ojos… jamás pensé que sería yo el que tuviera que dejar ir a mi padre…

 _Te amo papá… siempre te amaremos… querido Otōsan_

Cerrando mis ojos comencé a ceder en mi presión sobre su cuerpo, ahora que pienso… ¿no debería irme volando yo también si no hay nada que me sostenga a la tierra? Al mirar el cielo pude ver como su cuerpo se iba hacia las alturas, mis lágrimas se los llevaba también, y entonces recordé.

" _Splinter haciéndome dar mis primeros pasos….acompañándome en mis noches por culpas de mis pesadillas… enseñándome no temerle al mundo exterior… creyendo en mi… dándome mi primera arma cuando cumplí seis… cuando estaba entrenando y me caí sin querer y él me recogió para ver mi herida… siempre diciéndome palabras de aliento para seguir mi camino… aprendí todo lo que se gracias a él… siempre seguí los héroes que veíamos con mis hermanos en el televisor… yo decía que cuando fuera grande sería un héroe como los de los comics y la televisión… pero me equivoque… siempre viví con un héroe… el héroe que nunca se hizo dar a la luz… Splinter… Hamato Yoshi era ese héroe oculto en las penumbras… él era mi héroe… él era mi padre"_

Allí se iba, el junto con toda la raza humana, el junto a toda las esperanzas de un mundo mejor, el se iba con todo lo que pertenecía allí… no lo culpo… siempre fue un humano después de todo.

Corriendo me sujete de lo primero que vi en el parque, entrecerré los ojos y vi a mis hermanos y mis amigos luchando con todas sus fuerzas por aferrarse a sus últimas esperanzas… sus últimos segundos de vida. Cerré los ojos, si todos moríamos no habría nada por salvar… no importa… No cuando nos iremos todos juntos…

Sintiendo una explosión en el aire alce la cabeza y vi una nave completamente blanca llegar desde el cielo, dirigiéndose a la tierra, hacia nosotros… Sonreí para mis adentros, sería un milagro pensar que todo esto es para salvarnos… preferiría morir para que el mundo se salvara… y no al revés…

– ¡Tortugas no hay tiempo que perder! – todos creíamos nuestras esperanzas deshechas hasta escuchar la voz de ese extraño ser… sinceramente no sabíamos que pensar… todo era tan confuso y… estaba listo para creer que era un simple sueño el que me estaba jugando una broma.

– ¿Es seguro ir con él? – escuche el grito de mi hermano, iba a decir algo hasta que vi a todos soltar sus lugares para dirigirse corriendo hacia la nave.

– ¿Tenemos otra opción? – Abril gritando eso fue la primera en entrar a la nave, todos les seguimos después, fue automático para ser verdad.

Después de tirarnos al suelo en la nave sentimos que esta despegaba con gran rapidez del planeta. Toda la gravedad nos hizo caer y quedarnos así por una gran cantidad de segundos, fue así hasta que escuchamos un grito estridente del que nos salvo y una explosión detrás de esa melódica voz.

– Sujétense y no se suelten – todos se aferraron a una cosa sobresaliente de la nave blanca, todo estaba vacío y ordenado… y no pude resistir quedarme en el suelo para recibir el impacto… pero escuche los sollozos de Mikey…

Girando mi cabeza en cámara lenta vi como mi hermano lloraba de miedo y todos los demás tratando de agarrarse no notaban sus lágrimas recorrerle el rostro. Sentí impotencia… Y… Levantándome me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, y apoyándome en la superficie lisa color blanca me abalance sobre todos para apretujarlos y así protegerlos del impacto. Tal vez así sería mejor protegerlos… yo podría así hacer algo por Splinter.

La nave estaba siendo absorbida por el agujero pero eso no importo. Si no fuera por la potencia de los motores jamás habríamos salido con vida de ese lugar, y el individuo accionando unos artefactos la nave salió disparada hacia adelante. Dejando atrás una distancia segura para con la Tierra.

Cuando el peligro termino todos se alejaron poco a poco, todos mirando la enorme pantalla que revelaba la destrucción de la Tierra. Cada pedazo que se desprendía del planeta eran miles de millones de personas siendo consumidas y muertas… eran sueños y realidades distintas… jamás podrían haber podido terminar todo porque estaban muertos….

– Está pasando… Esto está realmente pasando…

Girando mi cabeza note como Abril con los labios temblándole y con las rodillas caídas miraba con sus enormes ojos azules todo el espectáculo… El señor O´Neil estaba allí también… Dejando caer lágrimas de pena se encogió en su lugar para ver como ese agujero absorbía todo… creando una maravillosa estela de polvo espacial…

– La Tierra… ya no esta

Donnie sin poder moverse miraba el lugar donde debería estar el planeta. No se movía, apenas podía pronunciar algunas palabras… pero… su mirada lo decía todo, estaba igual que todos, nuestros amigos… nuestros pocos amigos ya no existían… todo por lo que habíamos luchado se había ido para siempre…

Rafael seguía en un estado de Shock, pero… no le culpo. Todos estamos así después de todo pero… verle llorar, verle llorar de frustración es lo que más me duele.

¿No habíamos hecho todo lo que estaba e nuestro alcance? Por Dios… Estábamos luchando con armas de una antigüedad milenaria y ellos tenían pistolas de última tecnología alienígena… Nosotros no teníamos armamento ni menos soldados… Habíamos luchado con todo lo que teníamos en nuestras manos… Nuestros amigos dieron sus vidas por esta causa. Un equipo conformado por renegados de la humanidad, sin entrenamiento como nosotros… sin conocimiento alguno de lo que estaba en juego… Solo querían luchar para ayudar a la raza humana… para salvar nuestro hogar… nuestro mundo.

No escogimos hacer esto, si solo hubiera habido una manera para solucionar esto jamás habría pasado algo en primer lugar. Pero no hay solución aparente para lo que ocurrió. El fin es el fin. Todo acabo… Game Over… Nuestro papel fue jugado, dimos lo mejor y perdimos. La tierra no existe y ahora daremos vueltas en el universo hasta que la vida se nos valla en esto… seremos los últimos terrícolas que vivan y no duraremos para siempre… es todo… es todo.

– La Tierra… ya no existe… Splinter… nuestros amigos… todo el mundo… ya no existen – habría terminado todo para nosotros… pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Para qué seguir haciéndonos vivir esto? ¿Por qué nos hacen ver esto en primer lugar? Splinter se había ido y yo ahora… me siento incapacitado para seguir… si me hubieran dado un poco más de tiempo para prepararme… pero no… no lo sé todo. No sé nada en realidad.

– Lamento toda la situación que están viviendo en este momento, sé que es difícil de digerir y que en este instante no puedo hacer nada. Pero por favor acepta este chocolate en muestra de mi afecto – dándole un chocolate caliente a Mikey todos se giraron para ver al extraño robot.

Un robot más o menos de nuestro tamaño, pero con el sentido particular que era completamente blanco con curvas redondas, no como todos los robots cuadrados que andan por allí. El se veía diferente, completamente diferente.

– Disculpa pero ¿quién eres? – El extraño robot viéndonos a todos hizo el ademan de dar dos pasos atrás.

– Mi nombre es el Doctor Zayton Honeycut y he venido aquí tortugas porque necesito ayuda y ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme – todos los presentes mirándose los rostros se encogieron de hombros.

.

Esa noche o… lo que debería ser esa noche, todos se fueron a dormir. Mikey y Donnie durmieron juntos, Casey y Rafael también y yo con Abril… viendo las camas separadas por literas prendimos las luces para ver toda la habitación. Era blanca, la litera estaba pegada a la pared y no había nada más dentro de esta… estaba vacía… completamente vacía…

– Abril puedes dormir sola en esta habitación, Mikey y Donnie tienen aún un espacio para mí… – dejando mis katanas en el suelo me gire y pude ver como solo dejaba su polar color negro, con las pantis negras, negando con la cabeza se saco las botas y se dejo suelto el cabello.

– Leo… seré sincera contigo… No quiero dormir esta noche sola… me agrada Casey pero… tu sabes… y Donnie… además que Rafael es como… tú lo conoces… Y… tú sabes cómo es Mikey y… eres como mi hermano mayor… el único que tengo ahora – él tragando duro asintió con la cabeza.

Al apagar las luces él decidió dormir arriba de la litera, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada sintió el pequeño sonido de un sollozo, queriendo dejar pasar esa idea negó con la cabeza y se giro para la pared. Pero siguiendo escuchando esos pequeños gemidos opto por saltar de la cama, y cayendo limpiamente sin hacer ruido se acerco a su cama para mecerla un poco.

. – Abril… Abril – ella alzando la cabeza observo como Leonardo con una triste sonrisa la miraba tiernamente… igual como su padre lo hacía.

. – Lo siento Leonardo… pero… no puedo contenerme – el asiendo el ademán de asentir se sentó en la cama para acurrar su cabeza, apoyada en sus piernas.

Quedándose por unos minutos de esta manera Abril rompió el incomodo silencio que se había hecho entre ellos, sin un ningún pudor hablaba con la voz entrecortada y muy débil para una chica de su edad.

. – Cuando desperté este día no pensé que moriríamos de esta manera – Leo sintiendo una puñalada en su pecho asintió con desanimo. No necesitaban decir a que se refería, todos ese día perdieron algo… algo valioso e importante… y jamás lo recuperarían… jamás…

. – Abril… estamos vivos. Eso es lo importante –

. – Si pero los demás no… mis vecinos no los veré nunca más ir y venir. Nunca más veré a mis compañeros de escuela… nunca más veremos a Murakami y a los demás mutantes. Nunca más podremos hacer las cosas que nos gustaba hacer… Leonardo tengo miedo…

El abrazándola con mayor fuerza pego su rostro en su fino cabello, se prometió no llorar. No volvería a mostrar debilidad ante nadie más. Nunca más…

– Abril pase lo que pase… estamos juntos… aunque venga la peor de las adversidades no nos dejaremos caer… porque somos una familia… estamos bien y vivos… eso era lo que Splinter quería. Eso era lo que todos queríamos. Si bien aún no pudimos hacer nada por nadie más… preferiría salvarlos a ustedes antes que a todo el mundo porque nos importan… Casey y Tú… son muy importantes en nuestras vidas… Abril jamás dejaremos que nos vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Porque la aflicción se vuelve fortaleza y nosotros somos más fuertes que ayer… y te prometo que seremos más fuertes mañana…. Hoy puedes llorar, porque siempre me digo que el mañana será más brillante que el hoy. Siempre sé que hay algo por el que luchar y ustedes son esa fortaleza… Abril…. ¿Tú, por qué luchas?

 _¿Por quién luchas?_

Ella reincorporándose lo miro con lágrimas en sus ojos recorrerle sus ojos, ahora si podía decirse que no se podía distinguir entre las lágrimas de dolor y de satisfacción… Fuera lo que fuera ella estaba más tranquila…

¿Y por qué no?

La vida seguía, podría decirse literalmente que perdieron todo pero estaban equivocados. Se tenían los unos a los otros y eso era lo importante. Splinter estaba allí salvando el mundo no por el mundo en su totalidad… era por ellos… siempre lo hizo todo por ellos y no deberían olvidar eso jamás…

Porque… Aunque la vida le diera golpes y zancadillas, podrían levantarse y seguir adelante. Sabían que todo lo que estaba pasando era algo difícil, que la vida no era fácil… ni mucho menos perfecta… Pero… Así era la vida. Así eran las cosas. Aunque hubiera una tormenta que les impidiera posar la vista hacia adelante, siempre estaría alguien tomándole el hombro, dándole ánimos…

Porque…

Aunque la vida estuviera hecha un infierno…. Estaban vivos… y eso significaba que estarían bien… con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían porque la vida puede mejorar… porque después del Fin… Siempre hay algo después que significa un comienzo… una nueva esperanza… un mañana por luchar… y él… si lo haría… porque…

Siempre se repite lo mismo…. Lo hace cada mañana de su vida… siempre es bueno recordarlo… porque si lo hace… todo mejora porque….

La vida es buena. La vida continúa…

* * *

 **Créanme** **que es algo muy difícil para mi. Todo en realidad, para muchos (ypensar se que es cierto) les dolió el corazoncito, cuando murio Splinter, cuando todos estaban yéndose hacia su muerte segura, pense en todos... en todos los personajes, que aunque muchos los odiara y fueran del bando contrario... No merecían algo así... Odie el capitulo en su totalidad... hubieron partes que estaban piolas pero... cuando Casey grito asombroso en el final yo explote.**

 **No odio a Casey, solo odie su aptitud. Osea, se le murió su familia, su padre y hermana, todos sus compañeros y conocidos. Todos murieron y el gritando asombroso, el mundo donde creciste. La impotencia de la muerte irremediable y el gritando eso... Yo morí de rabia y de pena con eso.**

 **Ahora que termino con esto agradezco a todos los que terminaron este único One shot.**

 **Espero que si dejan comentarios que es gratis... y no les quitara mas de treinta segundos... Me digan que piensan del capitulo. Que les gusto o odiaron, que fue lo que mas les impacto del ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada...**

 **Yo digo que fueron tres cosas las que detonaron mi rabia... La primera la muerte de splinter con karai incluida (donde los fans de leorai también mueren con ellos). La segunda es la destrucción de la tierra completa y a tercera el grito de felicidad de casey. Y la yapa es cuando Donnie le salvo la vida a sus hermanos... eso lo ame de su hermandad.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
